


Mums

by OllyAster



Series: Bloodlines AU [7]
Category: Original Work, The Magical Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllyAster/pseuds/OllyAster
Summary: Varis shows Daphne something new they learned.
Series: Bloodlines AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712422





	Mums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bubblellop](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bubblellop).



Varis crept through the undergrowth. Careful not to let their clothes catch on any of the branches or shrubs. Trying to avoid rustling any of the growth. They paused when the plants started to thin out. They caught sight of Daphne who had her back turned to them. They grinned.

_ Target acquired _ .

Varis eased up behind the other who still seemed completely unaware of their presence. It took all their willpower not to snicker.

With as much force as they could Varis slammed their hands down on Daphne’s shoulders, “Surprise!”

Daphne jumped with a yelp. Twisting around to face her attacker, “Varis! I told you to stop sneaking up on me like that!” she scolded the other. Though there was no real frustration behind her words. 

Varis simply stuck out their tongue, “Who knew the future Queen of Alenor was so jumpy?” they teased. They couldn’t help but chuckle when Daphne fixed them with a glare.

“Maybe I wouldn’t be so jumpy if I didn’t have to worry about  _ peasants _ like you,” she shot back. Varis put a hand to their heart, letting out a dramatic gasp. 

“Oh how right you are Princess Abelard, how dare a lowly peasant such as myself disgrace you? I’ll take myself to the cellar,” Varis said with a sigh. There was a pause before the two of them cracked up laughing.

“Remind me why we’re friends again?” Daphne asked as Varis plopped themselves down in front of her. They shrugged.

“Who knows. Probably because it's hard to resist my charm,” Varis said with a grin. 

“Ah yes, the charm of your tangled mess of hair and tattered clothes,” Daphne rolled her eyes. 

“Hey! It’s a good look for me. You’re just jealous you can’t pull it off as well as I can,” Varis huffed, crossing their arms.

Daphne just shook her head. Though she was only joking something about the comment rubbed Varis the wrong way. They frowned.

_ Did she have to bring it up? _

“Are you going to tell me why it was so important that we met up today or are you just going to continue pouting?” Daphne asked. For a moment Varis didn’t say anything. But with the look the other was giving them it didn’t take long for them to cave.

“Give me your hand,” Varis said suddenly. They held out their own and after a moment Daphne complied. They brought their other hand over her’s and closed their eyes. Focusing as hard as they could.

_ Come on…  _

A white flower formed in Daphne’s hand. She gasped, “Oh! You finally figured it out!” she pulled her hand away from Varis’ and brought the flower to her face, “What kind of flower is it?” 

“It’s a chry- chryth- chri- it’s a mum,” Varis stuttered, feeling their face start to burn up a bit. Even more so when Daphne snickered at them. 

“A chrysanthemum?”

“Yeah that.”

Daphne raised an eyebrow, “Supposed flower expert and you can’t pronounce its name?” she teased. 

“Shut up!” Varis snapped, “It’s not my fault is has such a long dumb name!”

The other simply laughed more and Varis huffed. Pronunciation had always been a particular struggle for them. Especially when it came to the more complicated names of plants.

_ She’s never going to let me live it down. _

“I’m kidding I’m kidding,” Daphne assured with a wave of her hand, “It’s very pretty. You did a good job with it.” She ran her thumb gently across the many tiny petals of the flower. 

“Oh um- thanks,” Varis said quietly, face still feeling like it was on fire. 

Suddenly Daphne leaned closer to them and they froze. The other took the chrysanthemum and placed it in their hair, “There! It goes nice with the leaves and twigs,” she said. Varis swallowed roughly.

_ Why do you have to get so close? _

“D- does it?” Varis asked. Daphne just nodded, scooting over and patting the ground next to her. They moved to her original spot and leaned over the water of the small pond that was there. 

As it turned out she was right. 

“Maybe I should put flowers in my hair more often. Spice things up a bit,” Varis chuckled nervously. 

“There’s nothing stopping you from doing that right now,” Daphne said offhandedly, “I’m sure there’s plenty of flowers around here.”

“Bleh- sounds like a lot of work,” Varis groaned. 

“Some other time then,” Daphne shrugged. 

After that the two sat in silence. Varis continued to watch all the small movements in the pond. The swaying of plants, the occasional creature that would drift on by. Eventually Varis’ eyes drifted to Daphne’s reflection to realize she was staring at them. They jumped.

“What?” they asked her. 

Daphne gave them a confused look, “What?”

“Y- you were staring at me,” Varis said.

“Oh! Sorry, I was just wondering what you were looking at,” Daphne explained, “You seemed pretty focused.”

Varis gave a nervous shrug, “I don’t know- I was just- spacing out. It’s soothing to watch the things in the pond.”

“Fair enough-”

“Princess Abelard! Princess Abelard are you out here?” an unfamiliar voice called from behind the two. Varis scowled.

_ Of course. _

They heard Daphne sigh next to them, “Guess that’s my cue-”

Varis rolled their eyes, “Yeah yeah, just get out of here before whoever that is comes too far and catches you with a ‘lowly peasant’.”

The other stood up, brushing her dress before giving Varis a smile, “I’d say you’re pretty high on the peasant scale if you ask me,” she told them. 

_ It’s so hard to tell if she’s joking or not.  _

When Daphne went to leave Varis suddenly shot up, “Wait!” they exclaimed, grabbing the other’s wrist, “I want you to take the mum. I can just make another one for myself.” With that they untangled the white flower from their hair and offered it to Daphne. 

“Are you sure?” she asked, surprise in her voice. Varis just gave a rushed nod and offered the flower again. After a moment Daphne took it from them. They let go of her wrist. 

“Princess Abelard?!” the voice came again, closer and more frantic. 

“Bye,” Daphne whispered to Varis before rushing off. Varis did the same in the opposite direction, allowing themself to once again become ensnared in the overgrowth. Once they were sure no one would spot them, they sat down with a heavy sigh.

_ I don’t want to go home. _

But eventually they did all the same.


End file.
